gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Radio Stations in GTA V
As in previous Grand Theft Auto games, radio stations play a big part in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Like the weapon system, switching between radio stations is now done by bringing up a radio station wheel to jump to any station, or turn off the radio. In the PS4 version, the player can utilise the Touch Pad to change stations by swiping up or down. Radio interference is heard when listening to a specific station and trying to leave the zone where that signal is available. Blaine County Radio can only be selected in Blaine County and WCTR in Los Santos County. If the player leaves the county while listening to the respective station they will lose the signal and the radio will automatically switch to the next station on the radio wheel. ---- So far, there are 22 in-game radio stations, with 2 active stations in each county and 1 custom station modified by the player. Please select a radio station to jump to its section. ---- Radio Los Santos Radio Los Santos is hosted by Big Boy and plays Modern Rap. *YG - I'm A Real 1 (2013) *100s - Life of a Mack (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Kendrick Lamar - ILLuminate (2012) *A$AP Rocky feat. Aston Matthews & Joey Fatts - R-Cali (2013) *Marion Band$ feat. Nipsey Hussle - Hold Up (2013) *BJ the Chicago Kid feat. Freddie Gibbs & Problem - Smokin' and Ridin' (2013) *Kendrick Lamar - A.D.H.D (2011) *Jay Rock feat. Kendrick Lamar - Hood Gone Love It (2011) *The Game feat. 2 Chainz & Rick Ross - Ali Bomaye (2012) *Freddie Gibbs - Still Livin' (2012) *DJ Esco feat. Future - How It Was (2013) *Problem feat. Glasses Malone - Say That Then (2013) *Clyde Carson feat. The Team - Slow Down (2012) *Gucci Mane feat. Ciara - Too Hood (2011) *Gangrene - Bassheads (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Danny Brown & Action Bronson - Bad News (2013) *G-Side feat. G-Mane - Relaxin' (2010) *A$AP Ferg - Work (2013) *Trouble feat. Gucci Mane - Everyday (2012) *Kendrick Lamar - Swimming Pools (Drank) (2012) *Travi$ Scott feat. 2 Chainz & T.I. - Upper Echelon (2013) *Danny Brown feat. A$AP Rocky & Zelooperz - Kush Coma (2013) *Ace Hood feat. Future & Rick Ross - Bugatti (2013) *Schoolboy Q feat. Kendrick Lamar - Collard Greens (2013) *Chuck Inglish feat. Ab-Soul & Mac Miller - Came Thru/Easily (2013) *Young Scooter feat. Gucci Mane - Work (2013) *Problem & IamSu feat. Bad Lucc & Sage The Gemini - Do It Big (2013) *Skeme - Millions (2013) *Ab-Soul feat. Schoolboy Q - Hunnid Stax (2014) *Freddie Gibbs & Mike Dean - Sellin' Dope (2014) *Young Scooter feat. Trinidad James - I Can't Wait (2013) Space 103.2 Space 103.2 is hosted by Bootsy Collins and plays Funk Music. *Bootsy's Rubber Band - I'd Rather Be With You (1976) *D-Train - You're the One for Me (1981) *Eddie Murphy - Party All the Time (1985) *Evelyn "Champagne" King - I'm in Love (12" Version) (1981) *Kano - Can't Hold Back (Your Loving) (1981) *Kleeer - Tonight (1984) *Bernard Wright – Haboglabotribin’ (1981) *One Way - Cutie Pie (1982) *Rick James - Give It to Me Baby (1981) *Sho Nuff - Funkasize You (1978) *Stevie Wonder - Skeletons (1987) *Taana Gardner – Heartbeat (Club Version) (1981) *Zapp - Heartbreaker, Pts. 1-2 (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Dazz Band - Joystick (1983) *Roger - Do It Roger (1981) *Imagination - Flashback (1981) *Parliament - Mothership Connection (Star Child) (1975) *The Fatback Band - Gotta Get My Hands On Some (Money) (1979) *Billy Ocean - Nights (Feel Like Gettin' Down) (1981) *Parliament - Flash Light (1977) *Cameo - Back and Forth (1986) *Central Line - Walking Into Sunshine (1981) West Coast Classics West Coast Classics is hosted by DJ Pooh and plays 80's/90's West Coast Rap. *2Pac - Ambitionz Az a Ridah (1996) *Compton's Most Wanted - Late Night Hype (1990) *DJ Quik - Dollaz + Sense (1995) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg - Still D.R.E (1999) *King Tee - Played Like a Piano (1990) *Dr. Dre feat. Snoop Dogg, Kurupt & Nate Dogg - The Next Episode (1999) *Ice Cube - You Know How We Do It (1994) *Kausion feat. Ice Cube - What You Wanna Do? (1995) *Kurupt - C-Walk (1998) *Mack 10 & Tha Dogg Pound - Nothin' But the Cavi Hit (1996) *MC Eiht - Streiht Up Menace (1993) *N.W.A - Appetite for Destruction (1991) *N.W.A - Gangsta Gangsta (1988) *Tha Dogg Pound - What Would U Do? (1995) *Snoop Dogg - Gin and Juice (1993) *Geto Boys - Mind Playing Tricks on Me (1991) *Too $hort - So You Want to Be a Gangster (1992) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Jayo Felony - Sherm Stick (1995) *Warren G - This D.J. (1994) *CPO feat. MC Ren - Ballad Of A Menace (1990) *E-40 feat. The Click - Captain Save a Hoe (1994) *The Conscious Daughters - We Roll Deep (1993) *Eazy-E feat. Ice Cube - No More ?'s (1988) *South Central Cartel - Servin' 'Em Heat (1993) *The Lady of Rage feat. Snoop Dogg - Afro Puffs (1994) *Westside Connection - Bow Down (1996) *Spice 1 feat. MC Eiht - The Murda Show (1993) *Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - 1st of Tha Month (1995) *Luniz feat. Michael Marshall - I Got 5 On It (1995) Rebel Radio Rebel Radio is hosted by Jesco White and plays Country Music. *Charlie Feathers - Can't Hardly Stand It (1956) *Hank Thompson - It Don't Hurt Anymore (1957) *Hasil Adkins - Get Outta My Car (1966) *Jerry Reed - You Took All the Ramblin' Out of Me (1972) *Johnny Cash - The General Lee (1981) *Johnny Paycheck - (It Won't Be Long) And I'll Be Hating You (1968) *Ozark Mountain Daredevils - If You Wanna Get to Heaven (1973) *Waylon Jennings - Are You Sure Hank Done It This Way (1975) *Waylon Jennings - I Ain't Living Long Like This (1979) *Willie Nelson - Whiskey River (1973) *C.W. McCall - Convoy (1975) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Homer & Jethro - She Made Toothpicks Of The Timber Of My Heart (1963) *The Highwaymen - Highwayman (1985) *Tammy Wynette - D-I-V-O-R-C-E (1968) *Ray Price - Crazy Arms (1956) *Marvin Jackson - Dippin' Snuff (1957) *Charlie Feathers - Get With It (1956) Los Santos Rock Radio Los Santos Rock Radio is hosted by Kenny Loggins and plays Classic Rock. *Billy Squier - Lonely Is the Night (1981) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Hollywood Nights (1978) *Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band - Night Moves (1976) *Chicago - If You Leave Me Now (1976) *Def Leppard - Photograph (1983) *Don Johnson - Heartbeat (1986) *Elton John - Saturday Night's Alright for Fighting (1973) *Foreigner - Dirty White Boy (1979) *Gerry Rafferty - Baker Street (1978) *The Greg Kihn Band - The Breakup Song (They Don't Write 'Em) (1981) *Julian Lennon - Too Late for Goodbyes (1984) *Kenny Loggins - I'm Free (Heaven Helps the Man) (1984) *Phil Collins - I Don't Care Anymore (1982) *Queen - Radio Ga Ga (1984) *Robert Plant - Big Log (1983) *Simple Minds - All the Things She Said (1985) *The Small Faces - Ogdens' Nut Gone Flake (1968) *Steve Winwood - Higher Love (1986) *Stevie Nicks - I Can't Wait (1985) *The Alan Parsons Project - I Wouldn't Want To Be Like You (1977) *The Doobie Brothers - What a Fool Believes (1979) *The Cult - Rain (1985) *Steve Miller Band - Rock'n Me (1976) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Creedence Clearwater Revival - Fortunate Son (1969) *Starship - We Built This City (1985) *Mountain - Mississippi Queen (1970) *Kenny Loggins - Danger Zone (1986) *Alannah Myles - Black Velvet (1989) *Pat Benatar - Shadows of the Night (1982) *Belinda Carlisle - Circle in the Sand (1987) *Kansas - Carry On Wayward Son (1976) *Boston - Peace Of Mind (1976) *Harry Chapin - Cat's In the Cradle (1974) *Survivor - Burning Heart (1986) *Humble Pie - 30 Days In the Hole (1972) *ZZ Top - Gimme All Your Lovin' (1983) *Yes - Roundabout (1972) *Broken English - Comin' On Strong (1987) The Lowdown 91.1 The Lowdown 91.1 is hosted by Mama G (Pam Grier) and plays Soul Music. *Aaron Neville - Hercules (1973) *B.T. Express - Do It ('Til You're Satisfied) (1974) *El Chicano - Viva Tirado (1970) *George McCrae - I Get Lifted (1974) *Marlena Shaw - California Soul (1969) *Smokey Robinson - Cruisin' (1979) *The Delfonics - Ready or Not Here I Come (Can't Hide from Love) (1968) *The Five Stairsteps - O-O-H Child (1970) *The Soul Searchers - Ashley's Roachclip (1974) *The Trammps - Rubber Band (1972) *The Undisputed Truth - Smiling Faces Sometimes (1971) *War - The Cisco Kid (1973) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *Pleasure - Bouncy Lady (1975) *The Delfonics - Funny Feeling (1970) *Ohio Players - Climax (1974) *The Chakachas - Stories (1972) *Eric Burdon & War - Magic Mountain (1976) *Johnny "Guitar" Watson - Superman Lover (1976) *The Jackson Sisters - I Believe In Miracles (1973) *Brass Construction - Changin' (1975) Blue Ark Blue Ark is hosted by Lee "Scratch" Perry and plays Reggae/Dub/Dancehall. *Chronixx - Odd Ras (2012) *Dennis Brown - Money In My Pocket (1972) *Gregory Isaacs - Night Nurse (1982) *Half Pint - Crazy Girl (1997) *Joe Gibbs & The Professionals - Chapter Three (1978) *Junior Delgado - Sons Of Slaves (1977) *Konshens - Gun Shot A Fire (2012) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Upsetters - I Am A Madman (1986) *Lee "Scratch" Perry & The Full Experience - Disco Devil (1977) *The Upsetters - Grumblin' Dub (1977) *Tommy Lee Sparta - Psycho (2012) *Vybz Kartel feat. Popcaan - We Never Fear Dem (2011) *Yellowman - Nobody Move, Nobody Get Hurt (1984) *Protoje - Kingston Be Wise (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Demarco - Loyal (Royals Remix) (2014) *Busy Signal feat. Damian "Jr. Gong" Marley - Kingston Town (Remix) (2012) *I-Octane - Topic of the Day (2011) *Vybz Kartel - Addi Truth (2014) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Money Come and Money Go (2010) *Lee "Scratch" Perry - Roast Fish & Cornbread (1978) *Danny Hensworth - Mr. Money Man (1978) Non-Stop-Pop FM Non-Stop-Pop FM is hosted by Cara Delevingne and plays R&B/Pop Music. *All Saints - Pure Shores (1999) *Britney Spears - Gimme More (2007) *Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (Rapino Bros. 7" Single) (1993) *Fergie feat. Ludacris - Glamorous (2006) *Hall & Oates - Adult Education (1983) *Jane Child - Don't Wanna Fall In Love (1990) *Kelly Rowland - Work (Freemasons Remix) (2007) *Mis-Teeq - Scandalous (2003) *Modjo - Lady (Hear Me Tonight) (2000) *N-Joi - Anthem (1990) *Pet Shop Boys - West End Girls (1985) *Rihanna - Only Girl (In The World) (2010) *Robyn feat. Kleerup - With Every Heartbeat (2007) *Stardust - Music Sounds Better With You (1998) *Wham! - Everything She Wants (1984) *Amerie - 1 Thing (2005) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Robert Howard & Kym Mazelle - Wait (1989) *Sly Fox - Let's Go All the Way (1985) *Taylor Dayne - Tell It to My Heart (1987) *Living In A Box - Living In A Box (1987) *INXS - New Sensation (1988) *Bobby Brown - On Our Own (1989) *Bronski Beat - Smalltown Boy (1984) *Naked Eyes - Promises, Promises (1983) *Simply Red - Something Got Me Started (Hurley's House Mix) (1991) *Sneaker Pimps - 6 Underground (1996) *Backstreet Boys - I Want It That Way (1999) *Jamiroquai - Alright (1996) *Morcheeba - Tape Loop (Shortcheeba Mix) (1996) *Moloko - The Time Is Now (2000) *Gorillaz feat. De La Soul - Feel Good Inc. (2005) *Robbie Williams & Kylie Minogue - Kids (2000) *Dirty Vegas - Days Go By (2001) *Cassie - Me & U (2006) *Maroon 5 feat. Christina Aguilera - Moves Like Jagger (2011) *M.I.A. - Bad Girls (2012) *M83 - Midnight City (2011) *Lady Gaga - Applause (2013) *Mike Posner - Cooler Than Me (2010) *Lorde - Tennis Court (2013) *The Black Eyed Peas - Meet Me Halfway (2009) *Real Life - Send Me An Angel '89 (1989) East Los FM East Los FM is hosted by Don Cheto and Camilo Lara and plays Mexican Electronica/Traditional Songs/Hip Hop/Rock/Ska. *Hechizeros Band - El Sonidito (2009) *Los Buitres de Culiacan - El Cocaino (2012) *Mexican Institute of Sound - Es-Toy (2012) *Niña Dioz - Criminal Sound (El Hijo De La Cumbia Remix) (2010) *La Vida Bohème - Radio Capital (2011) *Fandango - Autos, Moda y Rock and Roll (1987) *Don Cheto - El Tatuado (2007) *La Sonora Dinamita - Se Me Perdió La Cadenita (1978) *Fiebre de Jack - She's A Tease (2010) *Maldita Vecindad - Pachuco (1991) *Jessy Bulbo - Maldito (2007) *Milkman - Fresco (2012) *La Liga ft. Alika - Tengo El Don (2012) *Los Tigres Del Norte - La Granja (2009) *Los Ángeles Negros - El Rey Y Yo (1970) WorldWide FM WorldWide FM is hosted by Gilles Peterson and plays Chillwave/Jazz-Funk/World. *Cashmere Cat - Mirror Maru (2012) *The Hics - Cold Air (2013) *inc. - The Place (2013) *Trickski - Beginning (2011) *Mala - Ghost (2012) *Swindle - Forest Funk (2012) *Tom Browne - Throw Down (1979) *Donald Byrd - You And The Music (1975) *Candido - Thousand Finger Man (1970) *Toro Y Moi - Harm in Change (2013) *Kyodai - Breaking (2012) *Django Django - Waveforms (2011) *The Gaslamp Killer - Nissim (2012) *Owiny Sigoma Band - Harpoon Land (2013) *Guts - Brand New Revolution (2011) *Yuna - Live Your Life (MELO-X MOTHERLAND GOD MIX) (2012) *Tucillo & Kiko Navarro feat. Amor - Lovery (Slow Cuban Vibe Mix) (2012) *Richard Spaven - 1759 (Outro) (2010) *Hackman - Forgotten Notes (2012) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *Sinkane feat. Salvatore Principato - Shark Week (2014) *William Onyeabor - Body & Soul (1980) *Four Tet - Kool FM (2013) *Mount Kimbie - Made To Stray (2013) *Anushka - World in a Room (2014) *Smokey Robinson - Why You Wanna See My Bad Side? (1978) *Randy Crawford - Street Life (1979) *Flume - What You Need (2012) *Earl Sweatshirt feat. Vince Staples & Casey Veggies - Hive (2013) *Portishead - Numb (1994) *Jon Wayne - Black Magic (2013) *Roman GianArthur - I-69 (2013) *Lion Babe - Treat Me Like Fire (2013) *Dam-Funk - Killdat (2009) *Jamie Lidell - Runaway (2014) *CHVRCHES - Recover (Cid Rim Remix) (2013) *Jimmy Edgar - Let Yrself Be (2012) *Clap! Clap! - Viajero (2014) *Maga Bo feat. Rosangela Macedo and Marcelo Yuka - No Balanço da Canoa (2012) Channel X Channel X is hosted by Keith Morris and plays Hardcore Punk/Punk Rock. *Agent Orange - Bored of You (1980) *Black Flag - My War (1984) *Circle Jerks - Rock House (1985) *Fear - The Mouth Don't Stop (The Trouble With Women Is) (1985) *OFF! - What's Next (2013) *Adolescents - Amoeba (1981) *Descendents - Pervert (1985) *The Germs - Lexicon Devil (1978) *The Weirdos - Life of Crime (1977) *T.S.O.L. - Abolish Government/Silent Majority (1981) *Youth Brigade - Blown Away (1983) *Suicidal Tendencies - Subliminal (1983) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *D.O.A. - The Enemy (1980) *MDC - John Wayne Was a Nazi (1980) *The Zeros - Don't Push Me Around (1980) *X - Los Angeles (1980) *D.R.I. - I Don't Need Society (1985) *Redd Kross - Linda Blair (1982) Radio Mirror Park Radio Mirror Park is hosted by Twin Shadow and plays Indietronica Music. *Battle Tapes - Feel the Same (2012) *Dan Croll - From Nowhere (Baardsen Remix) (2012) *DJ Mehdi - Lucky Boy (Outlines Remix) (2006) *Feathers - Dark Matter (2013) *Jai Paul - Jasmine (Demo Version) (2012) *Living Days - Little White Lie (2010) *Miami Horror - Sometimes (2009) *Tony Castles - Heart In The Pipes (KAUF Remix) (2011) *Toro Y Moi - So Many Details (2012) *Twin Shadow - Shooting Holes (2010) *Twin Shadow - Old Love / New Love (2013) *Y.A.C.H.T. - Psychic City (Classixx Remix) (2009) *Black Strobe - Boogie in Zero Gravity (2012) *Age of Consent - Colours (2013) *Favored Nations - The Set Up (2013) *Neon Indian - Change Of Coast (2013) *Nite Jewel - Nowhere To Go (2013) *Yeasayer - Don't Come Close (2013) *The Chain Gang of 1974 - Sleepwalking (2013) *Poolside - Do You Believe? (2010) *The C90s - Shine A Light (Flight Facilities Remix) (2010) *HEALTH - High Pressure Dave (2013) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, & PC versions *The Ruby Suns - In Real Life (2013) *Neon Indian - Polish Girl (2011) *Mitzi - Truly Alive (2013) *KAUF - When You're Out (2013) *Panama - Always (2014) *Twin Shadow - Forget (2010) *!!! - One Girl/One Boy (2013) *SBTRKT feat. Roses Gabor - Pharaohs (2011) *Yeasayer - O.N.E. (2010) *Toro Y Moi - New Beat (2011) *Niki and the Dove - The Drummer (2011) *Little Dragon - Crystalfilm (2011) *Hot Chip - Flutes (2012) *Dom - Living In America (2010) *Holy Ghost! - Hold On (2011) *Scenic - Mesmerised (2013) *Cut Copy - Strangers in the Wind (2008) *Age of Consent - Heartbreak (2012) Vinewood Boulevard Radio Vinewood Boulevard Radio is hosted by Nate Williams and Stephen Pope and plays Modern Rock. *Wavves - Nine Is God (2013) *FIDLAR - Cocaine (2013) *Bass Drum of Death - Crawling After You (2013) *Hot Snakes - This Mystic Decade (2004) *Moon Duo - Sleepwalker (2012) *Sam Flax - Fire Doesn't Burn Itself (2012) *Shark? - California Grrls (2013) *The Black Angels - Black Grease (2005) *METZ - Wet Blanket (2012) *Ceremony - Hysteria (2012) *Ty Segall Band - Diddy Wah Diddy (2012) *Thee Oh Sees - The Dream (2011) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One & PC versions *The Men - Turn It Around (2012) *Bleached - Next Stop (2013) *JEFF the Brotherhood - Sixpack (2012) *Coliseum - Used Blood (2013) *The Soft Pack - Answer to Yourself (2009) *The Orwells - Who Needs You (2013) *Nobunny - Gone For Good (2010) *Mind Spiders - Fall in Line (2012) Soulwax FM Soulwax FM is hosted by Soulwax and plays Techno/Electro House/Acid House/Acid Techno. * Palmbomen - Stock (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Fatal Error - Fatal Error (1988) * Supersempfft - Let's Beam Him Up (1979) * Mim Suleiman - Mingi (2010) * FKClub - The Strange Art (Inflagranti Remix) (2013) * Matias Aguayo - El Sucu Tucu (2013) * Daniel Avery - Naive Response (2013) * Joe Goddard feat. Valentina - Gabriel (Soulwax Remix) (2012) * Daniel Maloso - Body Music (Original Mix) (2012) * Green Velvet & Harvard Bass - Lazer Beams (2012) * Zombie Nation - Tryouts (2012) * Tom Rowlands - Nothing But Pleasure (2013) * Jackson and His Computerband - Arp #1 (2013) * Goose - Synrise (Soulwax Remix) (2013) * Transistorcake - Mr. Croissant Taker (2013) * Tiga - Plush (Jacques Lu Cont Remix) (2012) * The Hacker - Shockwave (Gesaffelstein Remix) (2012) * Pulp - After You (Soulwax Remix) (2013) FlyLo FM FlyLo FM is hosted by Flying Lotus and plays IDM/Experimental Electronic/Deep House/Glitch-Hop/Rap/Trap. *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - Getting There (2012) *Clams Casino - Crystals (2013) *Flying Lotus - Crosswerved (2013) *Flying Lotus - Be Spin (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Erykah Badu - See Thru To U (2013) *Flying Lotus - The Diddler (2013) *Flying Lotus - Computer Face Rmx (2011) *Hudson Mohawke - 100hm (2013) *Flying Lotus feat. Niki Randa - The Kill (2013) *Tyler, the Creator - Garbage (2013) *Outkast - Elevators (Me & You) (1996) *Captain Murphy - Evil Grin (2013) *Flying Lotus - Catapult Man (2013) *Dabrye - Encoded Flow (2006) *Machinedrum - She Died There (2011) *DJ Rashad – It's Wack (2013) *Thundercat - Oh Sheit It's X (2013) *Flying Lotus - Stonecutters (2013) *Shadow Child - 23 (2012) *Kingdom - Stalker Ha (2011) *Aphex Twin - Windowlicker (1999) Exclusive for PS4, Xbox One, and PC versions *Curtis Mayfield - Eddie You Should Know Better (1972) *Doris - You Never Come Closer (1970) *Flying Lotus feat. Krayzie Bone - Medication Medication (2014) *XXYYXX - Work Title: What We Want (2014) *Lapalux - Make Money (2014) *The Gaslamp Killer - Shred You To Bits (2014) *Mono/Poly & Thundercat - B Adams (2014) *Flying Lotus - Osaka Trade (2013) *DOOM - Masquatch (2014) *Flying Lotus - Early Mountain (2014) *Dimlite - Into Vogon Skulls (2012) *KNOWER - Fuck the Makeup, Skip the Shower (2010) *Kaskade - 4 AM (Araabmuzik Remix) (2006) Blaine County Radio Blaine County Radio is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programmes: *Blaine County Radio Community Hour *Beyond Insemination *Bless Your Heart WCTR WCTR is a Public Talk Radio that plays the following programmes: *Chakra Attack *Chattersphere *The Fernando Show The Lab ''The Lab'' is hosted by The Alchemist and Oh No, and plays hip-hop, rock, and electronic music. *Gangrene feat. Samuel T. Herring & Earl Sweatshirt - Play It Cool (2015) *Ab-Soul feat. Aloe Blacc – Trouble (2015) *Tunde Adebimpe feat. Sal P & Sinkane – Speedline Miracle Masterpiece (2015) *MC Eiht & Freddie Gibbs feat. Kokane – Welcome to Los Santos (2015) *Phantogram – K.Y.S.A (2015) *Vybz Kartel – Fast Life (2015) *King Avriel feat. A$AP Ferg – 20's 50's 100's (2015) *MNDR feat. Killer Mike - Lock & Load (2015) *Popcaan feat. Freddie Gibbs – Born Bad (2015) *E-40 feat. Dam-Funk & Ariel Pink – California (2015) *Wavves - Leave (2015) *Curren$y & Freddie Gibbs – Fetti (2015) *Little Dragon – Wanderer (2015) blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM blonded Los Santos 97.8 FM is hosted by Frank Ocean, Vegyn, Roof Access, and Fed, and plays contemporary R&B, soul, psychedelic rock, rap, hip-hop, experimental electronica, grime, and soukous music. * - International Feel (1973) * - Mr Noah (2015) *Frank Ocean - Provider (2017) * feat. - Kno Ya Wrong (2016) * - (1997) *Joy Again - On A Farm (2017) *Frank Ocean - Ivy (2016) * - So In Love (1975) * - (1978) *Les Ya Toupas Du Zaire - Je ne bois pas beaucoup (1976) * - Andreaen Sand Dunes (1999) * - (1996) *Frank Ocean - Crack Rock (2012) *MC Mack - EZ Come, EZ Go (2000) * - IZ-US (1997) * - Hiders (2013) * - Codeine Crazy (2014) *Frank Ocean - Chanel (2017) * - For Real (2017) * - First 48 (2014) *Suspect - FBG (2017) *Frank Ocean - Nights (2016) *Gunna feat. - YSL (2017) * feat. - Winnin' (2012) *Lil Sko - Miss White Cocaine (1998) * feat. - Man Don't Care (2015) * - Master (2015) *Frank Ocean - Pretty Sweet (2016) Los Santos Underground Radio Los Santos Underground Radio is hosted by an unnamed announcer and plays house, electro, and techno music. Solomun Playlist *Am$trad Billionaire - The Plan (2013) *Ara Koufax - Natural States (Edit) (2017) *Swayzak- In The Car Crash (Headgear 'Always Crashing In The Same Car' Mix) (2002) *D. Lynnwood - Bitcoins (Original Mix) (2018) *Bryan Ferry - Don't Stop The Dance (Todd Terje Remix) (2013) *Denis Horvat - Madness Of Many (2018) *Johannes Brecht - Incoherence (formerly titled Page Blanche) *Solomun - Ich Muss Los (2018) *Matthew Dear - Monster (2018) *Truncate - WRKTRX3 (2017) *Floorplan - Spin (Original Mix) (2016) *Cevin Fisher - The Freaks Come Out (Original 2000 Freak Mix) (2000) *Chris Lum - You're Mine (Clean Version) (2014) *Alex Metric & Ten Ven - The Q (2018) *Solomun - Customer Is King (2018) *Adam Port - Planet 9 (2018) *Dubfire - The End To My Beginning (2018) *Leonard Cohen - You Want It Darker (Solomun Remix) (2016) Tale of Us Playlist *Tale of Us - Overture (2018) *Tale of Us - 1911 (2018) *Tale of Us - Trevor's Dream (2018) *Tale of Us - Vinewood Blues (2018) *Tale of Us - Anywhere (2018) *Tale of Us - Symphony Of The Night (2018) *Tale of Us - Another World (2018) *Tale of Us - The Portal (2018) *Tale of Us - Solitude (2018) *Tale of Us - Morgan's Fate (2018) *Tale of Us - Fisherman's Horizon (2018) *Tale of Us - Myst (2018) *Tale of Us - Seeds (2018) *Tale of Us - Endless Journey (2018) *Tale of Us - Valkyr (2018) *Tale of Us - In Hyrule (2018) *Tale of Us - Disgracelands (2018) *Tale of Us - Heart Of Darkness (2018) Dixon Playlist *Carl Finlow - Convergence (2004) *Caravaca - Yes I Do (2017) *Warp Factor 9 - The Atmospherian (Tornado Wallace Remix) (2017) *Mashrou' Leila - Roman (Bas Ibellini Mix) (2018) *Future Four - Connection (I-Cube Rework) (2018) *Rite De Passage - Quinquerime (1981-1985) *The Egyptian Lover - Electro Pharaoh (Instrumental) (2008) *Marcus L. - Telstar (2018) *Romanthony - Bring U Up (Deetron Edit) (2011) *Solar - 5 Seconds (2017) *Sharif Laffrey - And Dance (2018) *Ron Hardy - Sensation (Dub Version) (1985) *Aux 88 - Sharivari (Digital Original Aux 88 Mix) (2013) *Oni Ayhun - OAR03-B (2009) *Tuff City Kids ft. Joe Goddard - Reach Out (Erol Alkan Rework) - GTA Edit (2018) The Black Madonna Playlist *Ron Hardy - Sensation (1985) *Derrick Carter - Where U At (Where Ya At, Now?) (2002) *Tiga - Bugatti (2014) *Metro Area - Miura (2002) *The Black Madonna - A Jealous Heart Never Rests (2013) *Art Of Noise - Beat Box (1983) *The Black Madonna ft. Jamie Principle - We Still Believe (2013) *Nancy Martin - Can't Believe (1982) *P-Funk All Stars - Hydraulic Pump Pt. 3 (1982) *Steve Poindexter - Computer Madness (2004) *Ten City - Devotion (1987) *The Black Madonna - We Can Never Be Apart (2013) *Joe Jackson - Steppin' Out (1982) *The Black Madonna - He Is The Voice I Hear (2016) iFruit Radio iFruit Radio is hosted by Danny Brown and Skepta and plays afro-fusion, cloud rap, dancehall, electro, grime, jungle, rap, UK garage, wonky, and drum & bass. * Megan Thee Stallion ft. DaBaby - Cash Shit (2019) * Freddie Gibbs & Madlib - Crime Pays (2019) * Skepta & Nafe Smalls - Greaze Mode (2019) * Pop Smoke - 100K on the Coupe * slowthai - I Need * Danny Brown - Dance in the Water (2016) * The Egyptian Lover - Everything She Wants (2018) * Burna Boys ft. Zlatan - Killin Dem (2019) * Skepta & AJ Tracey - Kiss and Tell (2019) * D-Block Europe - Kitchen Kings (2019) * JME ft. Giggs - Knock Your Block Off (2019) * Travis Scott - HIGHEST IN THE ROOM (2019) * Yung Thug ft. Gunna and Travis Scott - Hot (remix) (2019) * DaBaby ft. Kevin Gates - POP STAR (2019) * Kranium ft. AJ Tracey - Money in the Bank (2019) * J Hus - Must Be (2019) * Channel Tres ft. Danny Brown - Ready to Go * D Double E and Watch the Ride ft. DJ Die, Dismantle and DJ Randall - Original Format (2019) * Shoreline Mafia - Wings (2019) * Alkaline - With the Thing (2019) * Headie One ft. Skepta - Back to Basics (Floating Points remix) (2019) * City Girls - Act Up (2018) * Denzel Curry and YBN Cordae - Alienz * Koffee ft. Gunna - W (2019) * DaBaby - BOP (2019) * Naira Marley - Opotoyi (2019) * ScHoolboy Q - Numb Numb Juice (2019) * ESSIE GANG ft. SQ Diesel - Pattern Chanel (2019) Self Radio Self Radio is a custom radio station featured in the PC version of Grand Theft Auto V. The station is hosted by Cliff Lane and Andee and plays songs from audio files the player places in "C:\Documents\Rockstar Games\GTA V\User Music". Other songs *(1) Song was mixed for game *(2) Song was made for game Grand Theft Auto V features some other songs heard during certain missions. These songs do not appear on any of the radio stations. *Samantha Muldoon - I Like Things Just the Way They Are (2) ;Played when Michael has a hallucination *Danny Elfman - Clown Dream ;Featured during Grass Roots - Trevor *Visitors - V-I-S-I-T-O-R-S (1981) ;Featured during Grass Roots - Michael *Wavves - Dog (featured during The Third Way) Glitches *A rare glitch occurs when switching radio stations; switching to the one the player wants to listen to, a song that should be playing on another radio station may take over the radio station the player just switched to. The player must wait until the song is over, and the glitch should be gone. **This glitch can also persist across multiple stations when it occurs. (i.e. Los Santos Rock Radio has been seen to play songs from Radio Los Santos and Channel X in the same session) *Occasionally, in GTA Online, when two players are in a car listening to the radio, the two players will not hear the same song playing, or if they do sometimes they don't align. Trivia *In the game's Beta files, there is another alternative rock radio station called Pre-Millennium Radio, but it is believed this station was replaced by Vinewood Boulevard Radio. *Sometimes, if the player passes under any large structure in the game, such as a tunnel or a bridge, the radio can be heard facing . *In a similar manner to the radio stations in GTA IV, the GTA V radio stations were split into groups to become default radio stations in vehicles. These groups are listed below: **Electronica: Soulwax FM, FlyLo FM, and LSUR **Classic/Indie/Alternative rock: Los Santos Rock Radio, Radio Mirror Park and Vinewood Boulevard Radio **Pop: Non Stop Pop FM **Punk: Channel X **Reggae: The Blue Ark **Latin music: East Los FM **Funk/Soul: Space 103.2 and The Lowdown FM **World music: Worldwide FM **Rap/Hip Hop: West Coast Classics, Radio Los Santos and The Lab **Talk radio stations: West Coast Talk Radio and Blaine County Radio *The enhanced version of the game included 162 new songs (404 songs in total) spread across all radio stations, with the exception of East Los FM and Soulwax FM, which feature no new songs, and WCTR and Blaine County Radio, which are talk stations. The PC version and the Ill-Gotten Gains Part 2 update adds a brand new radio station, The Lab, in the game, bringing the total amount of songs to 417. **In the same vein, Blonded Los Santos (added in GTA Online: The Doomsday Heist) adds 28 songs, Los Santos Underground Radio (added in GTA Online: After Hours) adds 65 songs and iFruit Radio (added in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino Heist) adds 28 songs, bringing the total count to 538. ***In the enhanced version of the game, Los Santos Underground Radio is the largest station with 65 songs, followed by Non-Stop-Pop with 42 songs (formerly the largest station), Radio Mirror Park with 40, and Los Santos Rock Radio with 38. *Out of all the updated radio stations in the enhanced version, only Radio Los Santos, West Coast Classics, Rebel Radio, The Lowdown 91.1, The Blue Ark, Non-Stop-Pop FM, Channel X, Radio Mirror Park, and Vinewood Boulevard Radio received some of their cut songs back. *Some of the new songs in the enhanced version are anachronistically featured as they were released after 2013, the year of the game's setting. *LSUR is the successor radio station of SF-UR from GTA San Andreas. *The Rebel Rebel Radio Building can be found in the Grand Senora Desert and has speakers playing music from the station. However, it does not match what is playing on that station at that time. See Also *Radio Stations in GTA 1 *Radio Stations in GTA London *Radio Stations in GTA 2 *Radio Stations in GTA III *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City *Radio Stations in GTA San Andreas *Radio Stations in GTA Liberty City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Stories *Radio Stations in GTA IV *Radio Stations in GTA Chinatown Wars de:Radiosender (V) es:Radios de Grand Theft Auto V fr:Stations de radio dans GTA V pl:Stacje radiowe w GTA V pt:Rádios do GTA V ru:Радиостанции в GTA V uk:Радіостанції в GTA V Category:GTA V Category:Radio Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA V